


Citrus - That Christmas Night (Citrus Bookcraft)

by DonnaBaines



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Christmas, English, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Lemon, Lesbian, Lime, Poetic, Poetry, Yuri, citrus, prose, soft-lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaBaines/pseuds/DonnaBaines
Summary: [One-shot] What would have happened if Yuzu had accepted the sudden Mei's proposal in the Christmas eve?





	Citrus - That Christmas Night (Citrus Bookcraft)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts).



We were talking with ease and fever, what could it be but that? The empire of insanity already reigned over my skin. I slanted against her, and drawing my armrest I slided down furiously my hand throughout her back. Her sodden shoes laid on the cockloft were shining with dread over the leaden plinths, and with this, a filthy and lustful mop awaited to appear from her fleshy lips.

Midnight had already claimed its summit in the briquette city. And the stridence of an incoming Christmas eve could be heard from the bedchamber. We were there to perform, but without nothing to heed at; for the passion, then, we were there, but absent were our senses in a distant and veiled reality.

She had hoarded up the lead with courage wandering over the mattress full of unchaste daubs, as if she were a slovenly steed peering from the rocky road. Like in any struggle, like in any duel, it was a feint trick wherein the wrestlers procured to find out the rival's technique, strength and weakness.

We were drawn; our techniques were unequal, but evenly effective.

Neither of us gave or required a truce.

Mei remained momentarily dazzled at facing me. She turned around her head avoiding my leer, and, as she stared at me onto her shoulders, she said:

"Yuzu, tell me what is your thought about it… the truth"

"The thr-... the truth?" I replied knotted into the booze dormancy.

"Aye, the truth, Yuzu, do not take me for a fool" she said, pronouncing the "th" with a slender grimace.

At that point, I'd had to reply with something that no one would have replied to her at that moment, with something that could have unchained the most unbridled eroticism, all but scratching the insanity… and how I did that!

"Th- my truth, as I'm really feeling about it... is that… if this, Mei, will be just but a mere adventure for you… there's not any better idea than dressing up and leave it behind…"

Mei retreated until she turned about and looked at my fauces. I covered my breasts with my arms thus interchanging our glances without disposing any gesture. Nevertheless, that visual contact was the most prurient dialogue between two wandering souls whom attempted to discover each other.

I'd only hit to smile with my own eyes, with my own lips, with my own body…

And Mei… displaying her charms; venturing over my humanity with such artistry and ease, and a meandering sway that rippled my body was my response. I espoused her against me, caressing her back as solid as a rubber in a vain attempt of hulling her soul.

After a puerile kiss, she joined at my unskillful movements sliding down her fingers around the commissure of my lips. And a hellish heat, rapt by millions of pismires, was taking my body.

She left her palm immobile, which was being sheltered by the heat of my humankind where her hands were reposed. I took a long breath.

My heart was palpitating with the stridence of a herd wandering over a lea. She intimidated me with her arms thus forming a marquee harbourage. A smile popped up from her face by noticing my troubled breath.

Mei lighted a cigarette and, in measure with the music beats, she kept up drumming my humanity with her mischievous and uneasy fingers; I sluttered some incoherent words which were silenced due to my sobs.

Through my voice, orders, shouts, Hail Marys and bursts of weeping passed by.

She reduced her swift movements, and then, she stopped; I could see her feeling the weight of that anguish that takes over the room. She cried an old and present sore together. I lighted a cigarette.

"You're right Yuzu, we better get dressed and leave it behind" she said, still dismayed by her moans "I am sorry, it was my fault, this should not be the case"

Mei took one of the pillows from the bedhead and covered herself, as if she just had realized of her nudity.

After a little minutes, she was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
